


Pegging Muriel

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Other, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr hc Request: "Pegging Muriel?"
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	Pegging Muriel

* When you suggest it he stays silent for a really long time. He’s waiting for the ground to swallow him whole, or maybe to spontaneously die of embarrassment. Like most things, it doesn’t go his way, he’s still alive. “It’s alright, we don’t _have_ to. Just, think about it.”

* Thing is, he _does_ thinkabout it. He _can’t stop_ thinking about it. You’ve planted the idea in his mind and now he thinks about getting it _constantly._ He’s never had much of a sex drive before, so now he feels a little like a pervert. The other day he thought about it while tending to his chickens ( _his poor chickens)_ and had to go take a dip in the river to calm down.

* So alright, after giving it a little (a lot) of thought, he decides that it actually sounds good. You’ll be on top, in full control, there’s no way to crush you if you’re the one that’s doing the fucking (wait ‘till he thinks about _riding you,_ he’ll never be the same _)._ There is only one thing that concerns him.

 _*_ So he brings it up to you. “I want to try it” he doesn’t look at you, he knows you’re smiling and he’s gonna _die “_ but how- I mean- how will _you…”_ you know what he’s going to say, you still wait him out “I want you to feel pleasure too.” There’s no way to stop the grin that spreads on your face “Oh, Muriel, I _will”_ Well, that settles it then.

* He lays on the bed, face up at your request, though still trying to cover his blushing face with his hands. 

* You grab a large bottle of lubricant that Muriel keeps in his hut, then sit at the edge of the bed with it. Muriel still has his cape on, too embarrassed to take it off just yet and be fully naked while you remain clothed. You pour lubricant onto your hand.

* As soon as he can reach you Muriel extends his hand to you, you can tell he’s nervous, so you gladly hold onto him with your clean hand. “I won’t start right away” you pitch your voice low and soft “first let’s get you warmed up, hm?” You trace the tip of your finger over the line of his cock where it’s resting on his stomach.

* Muriel gasps and adjusts himself on the bed, clearly growing aroused. You’ve taken of your top now, and he keeps stealing glances at your chest and then looking away with an overwhelmed look. You haven’t stopped stroking him, or holding his hand. You keep a steady pace. Smoothing your palm up and down the entire length of him, smoothing a thumb over the tip and doing it again. Muriel is panting harshly. “Are you ready now, love?” Heat flares on his cheeks at the name, but he nods.

* You gently press the tip of your index finger against his hole, not going in yet, just tracing the edge and pressing down firmly. Muriel keens. “Alright?” he nods. So you keep going, Muriel has let go of your hand in favor of clutching at the furs beneath him, so you smooth your unoccupied hand over his thighs, over his abs, trace the edge of his cock without touching. By the time you’re on your third finger he’s shivering with every breath. He’s gone non-verbal, like he often does when overwhelmed, so you check on him often. He can still answer in nods and grunts.

* You’re almost tempted to get him off like this, he looks so pretty. His face is slack with pleasure; great, heaving breaths make his chest rise and fall deeply. He’s clutching at the furs with such force that his hands cramp, he doesn’t even notice. “Muriel” you call, he moans “can I?” He opens his eyes to see you standing by the bed, hand on his calf and other hand -oh- lubing up a clear glass dildo, it’s strapped on with a leather harness, standing straight and impossible to miss. Muriel chokes on a gasp, then says the first thing he has managed in about an hour “Please”.

* You smile and climb on to him, unclasping his cape and kissing him so deeply that he forgets the time and the day and the month. “Darling, I need you to turn over, alright? It’ll be easier. We can stay like this next time, okay?” He hadn’t even _thought_ about a _next_ time, he can barely string thoughts together, but the mental image makes him shiver from head to toe.

*You place a pillow so to prop his hips up, and then finally, _finally,_ with one last- surprisingly chaste- kiss to his back, begin to push inside. Muriel gasps and then can’t stop, breath stuttering in his lungs and vision going white. Right there, right where you’re pressed inside, it feels like he’s going to burn out, fly away, _scream._ All he can do is let the air out in a long, drawn out whine. 

* “All right?” you dare to ask. Muriel trembles and clutches at the bed, his own hair, if he doesn’t he’ll lose his mind. “AH! uh- uh- huh- uh!” he says coherently. then again, because it is the only word he knows “please.” 

* Every time you thrust into him his dick rubs against the pillow, making his toes curl. He keeps making these small, overwhelmed noises, little “uh? uh?” sounds like the air is being punched out of him. You keep rubbing a hand on his back and thrusting into him and _talking._ And when he comes he does it so hard that he loses his hearing for a few seconds. He’s ruined the sheets and the pillow and when he arched it got all over his stomach and chest.

* He barely notices you pulling the dirty bedclothes out from under him. Then cleaning him up with a damp cloth. When you finally lay next to him, murmuring praise into his chest and tracing patterns over his stomach and chest, he falls asleep almost immediately, clutching you close and feeling like he’s floating a few inches above the bed. _There’s definitely going to be a next time._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
